nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
SAS
Born in North London to Nigerian parents, Sean and Melvin Williams crafted their own version of the “American Dream” forever making it attainable to the rest of the world. Shortly after creating the group S.A.S – an acronym for Streets All Salute- and taking the monikers Mega and Mayhem respectively, the brothers relocated to Staten Island, NY. It was here that they became known as vicious battle rappers putting it down with the best of the best, from Harlem to Brooklyn. As they reached their peak they caught the attention of Industry heavyweights like Kanye West and Jim Jones. Their undeniable buzz could not be stopped. S.A.S became the first Hip-Hop act out of the UK to be featured on American mixtapes since Slick Rick back in the 80s. With their reputation solidified in America and their status as Global superstars confirmed, the duo rapidly took their place in the forefront of the British Hip-Hop movement. And soon it seemed like they were well on their way to becoming Hip-Hop royalty: a 10 minute cross-Atlantic conference call with then Roc-A-Fella Records co-CEO Damon Dash (the other co-CEO being Jay-Z ) officially made S.A.S Diplomats/Roc-A-Fella recording artists. The deal bought clothing endorsements and cameo roles in movies (including State Property 2) and three tracks on the Diplomats acclaimed second group release, Diplomatic Immunity. Sadly, this was only a few months before the most publicized break up in Hip- Hop between Jay-Z and Damon Dash. Never to sit idly by and wait for anyone to put them on, S.A.S proceeded to release ‘Streets all Salute’ in the U.K. in 2005. The CD and DVD release featured high profile appearances by the likes of Cam’ron, Juelz Santana and Nicole Wray. Their movement only became stronger with the creation of Eurogang, a 30 member crew consisting of five rappers, in house producers and a serious support team, effectively making the troupe self sufficient. |After touring heavily in Europe and Canada; receiving TV airplay on MTV UK and MTV Base Africa, they partnered with DJ Big Mike and MixUnit.com to release ‘Coming To America’ in November of 2006. The project became an instant street classic, reminding fans of what London has to offer to the Hip-Hop game. Self preservation was never more important than during 2007, when the brothers were left to their own devices after issues within the Diplomats’ camp left them on the side lines. The brothers had to regroup and emerge waving the Eurogang flag high. Having released ‘Where Is S.A.S’ in early 2008, to the approval of both fans and critics, the brothers are leading their own movement, Eurogang, now. Since then they have produced ‘Eurogang Vol 1 – We Built This City’ and Eurogang Vol 2, with Vol 3 soon to be released. They have established their own record label, Black Social Klub. With clothing endorsements from some of the most prestigious labels (such as Lyle and Scott, Futura Laboratories, Maharishi and Yoropikomym), the brothers are literally the haute couture of Hip-Hop, hence the adoption of the moniker ‘The Runway Boys’ The viability of their personalities and their brand is now based on more than just a pair of brothers with impressive rhyme skills. Mega and Meyhem are now not only ambassadors of Cross Atlantic Hip-Hop culture and style, but savvy young businessmen whose acumen is rivalled only by theie relentless work ethic. Collaborations with Minaj *"Minaj et Trois" Category:Collaborators Category:Male Collaborators